Forum:Administrative Changes
Nystusgate First of all, on this very day (April 5th, 2010) there were some editing issues with the user Nystus, which is now a former administrator. The incident involved these three pages if you want to look at them before casting any opinion: MoS, Quotes' discussion in my user page and Blitzcrank Background history. The decision was made temporarily since the purpose if the demotion was to stop the edit war. Since the community had already some issue with him, I left to discussion for the community to vote if they you want Nystus to be an administrator again or would you like it to be removed from the administration staff. Promote him to Admin # NeonSpotlight - I believe that Nystus should be promoted back to his administrator position but with the condition that if this situation occurs again he's removed from the staff altogether. I realize that Nystus is an amazing contributer to the wiki and works hard to make the wiki professional, however he does, in my opinion, have a problem with authority and isn't that great of a public face for the wiki due to the way he conducts himself (brash and judgmental). I feel as though if Nystus was given his administrator position back with this conditional clause it would keep him in line. Leave him as a Moderator # Vyrolan - I would normally agree with NeonSpotlight on this kind of situation. However when I read through the edits/histories on the two pages and the discussion on KazMx's talk page, I feel differently. It should never ever ever come to "Rollback war" especially between two high-ranked editors. The discussion both in edit comments and on the talk page are also not what I would call "civil" or in any way productive. You also can't just delete/change a rule that impacts the entire community just because you don't agree with it. The community has grown a lot recently and a lot more opinions are gathered before making decisions. That evolution is a good thing and these actions fly in the face of it. I feel KazMx handled the situation admirably and to the best of his ability. I feel other recent projects have seen Nystus grinding against everyone. He's been quick to judge/dismiss/disagree. That said, his insight is good and so is his desire to maintain a high level of quality around the wiki. I feel it would be bad to lose him wholly, and so I could see him better able to contribute within the Moderator role. Demote him to Rollback Editor # Technology Wizard - I noticed the recent edit war in the wiki activity today, and here is my opinion: I believe that Nystus is a good contributor to the wiki, however, he has a negative attitude on the wiki. He is always threatening people about his so called, "Banhammer" and has banned innocent people. I think that it would a shame to remove him from our team, but I don't think that he has the right communication skills to have the power banning people. I have noticed that he loves banning people, and some of the reasons are just cruel. I will agree that he has helped the wiki grow and helped us establish what we have today, but I have had a personal experience where I was going to falsely be banned for a year. I was having an immature argument with him when a wiki contributor spammed his talk page with nonsense, he claimed to know how to check IP's and wanted to ban me for 1 entire year. He also had commented one time that he hates the wiki. Over all, I want Nystus to help us contribute, but I want his "Banhammer" removed, which is why I believe that Rollback Editor is the best position for him. If my suggestion for his demotion can't be followed through, then I would suggest him to be removed from the staff. # Sam 3010 - Had I not gone to sleep the minute after I asked him the same thing about Blitzcrank Quotes, I would have probably been dragged into all this. From the moment I joined the wikia, I started having problems with one person and one person only, him; but to be honest I always thought that was just an online façade and we were just teasing each other. Have Kaz not joined and defended me on our first brawl, I would probably be still serving my 1 year ban sentence (not that I would ever come back after that). I have always admired Nystus desire and actioins to improve the wiki and keep it in a clean, accurate state; but I do feel that he has a negative influence all over him, his comments and decisions, and even if that was just a joke, something like this was destined to happen from the moment he got his hands around the banhammer. I agree with Tech's comment above, he is an excellent contributor but his decisions can't possibly be the correct ones for an Administrator; and I don't want him to be able to ban. Remove him from the Staff # UberTri - Personally, after watching how this whole edit war went through, I feel that it was a big mess. KazMx warned Nystus multiple times not to do the edits that he done. He still went on doing it, even at the expensive of losing his admin powers. I'm sorry, but this has crossed the line for not just me, but for the entire wikia. #*1 warning does not qualify as "multiple times" 04:51, April 6, 2011 (UTC) #**1 warning and several rollbacks from the founder plus multiple comments from different people do... wait for it... count. Sam 3010 04:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Signatures The community has brought up some issues with the signature from certain editors. So we decided to create a special section in the MoS to address this issue, so I want your opinions in the comments section. Comments *For the record, "Wiki" is this place, "Wikia" are the ones who decided that Oasis is a great skin and people prefer tube-sized articles 04:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC)